Tragic deaths have occurred from children being left unattended, especially in automobiles. High heat conditions are especially dangerous. Children left alone are also subject to harm in other ways. Monitoring a child to ensure a child's safety needs to be addressed. A monitoring device is needed which can monitor a child in a seat even when the caregiver is aware of the child's location, but cannot visually or physically monitor the child continuously. A monitoring apparatus is needed which can be used in virtually any seat a child might sit in, or where a child might lie down with a pillow. Numerous child seats are already in use which do not provide for unattended child warning. A monitor for fitting such seats would enable monitoring without the expense of seat replacement. For children not sitting, an appropriate monitor is needed. The apparatus should also use more than one monitoring medium, as any single type of medium might be prone to failure, and as a single monitor medium cannot detect all areas of concern. For example, sole use of a weight sensor does not ensure detection of dangerously high temperatures to which a child might be subjected. A valuable addition to an ideal monitor provides for instant visual verification that a monitor is functional. The present child cushion monitor apparatus fulfills the above-listed needs.